女の子悪魔 (The Girls Devil) - Custom fanfic
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: 女の子悪魔。。。 A custom fanfic about a girl with a mysterious past... And a Demon King suddenly kn her wake... What must she do to escape her fate?


**Hey guys!**

 **I've never done this before... Hell I don't think anyone on fanfiction has done this before xD**

 **But yeah one day I was drawing some manga and then a story popped into my head**

 **A demon king and a girl descended from an angel - Romance/Mushy/Action yada yada**

 **but yeah... I had this cool Idea and now...**

 **Here I am**

 **So...**

 **Main charas:**

 **ｷｮｷ** **/Kyoki - The demon king who made a pact with a secretly falling angel...**

 **Male protagonist**

 **並み/Nami - The girl whose mother was an angel , Ends up with the time of her life #Sarcasm**

 **Female protagonist/Heart character of the story**

 **NOTES:**

 **The kanji for Kyoki (ｷｮｷ) Means Sobbing**

 **The kanji for Nami (並み) Means Average**

 **VOCALOID songs I listened to whike making this**

 **Megurine Luka - Lie (Original eng ver) (Main theme? Kinda...)**

 **Hatsune Miku (English) - Goodbye & Addicted**

 **Hatsune Miku - ロミオとシンデレラ , Cat Food , Look this way Baby! & Envy Catwalk**

 **MEIKO - ＮＯＳＴＡＬＯＧＩＣ**

 **KAITOMiku - Ｃｅｎｄｒｉｌｌｏｎ**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **女の子悪魔**

 **(On'nanoko Akuma)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

My name is Nami Sakigari...

My life...At the least...Isn't normal , especially not now...

I have these... We'll call them 'Special Abilities' for now...

I can create these orbs that look like white fireballs...

I can use them for self defense...

Or fixing things...

But...

...

...

...

How do I fix a broken heart?

...

...

...

I'll take you back 15 weeks ago when this all happened...

...

...

...

...

...

So I live in a village that's away from modern society , I have a cell phone sure , a touchscreen one at that! But We don't have them HUGE ass buildings with electric billboards , no nothing like that... We only have Phone shops , game shops , clothes shops , food shops etc. I also know of a legend in this village. It's said that an archangel fell in love with an archdemon and they created a land of solitude... A place where angels AND demons could live. That place...

That place was this town...

And my house...Was the house built over the top of the supposed altar that was there before my house.

And then I was born...

The most popular girl in the village.

I got stares of guys that wanted me , girls that wanted to be me.

At first , I thought it was because of how well I can sing , how well I can dance but... It was probably the opposite... I'm 17 now and it's been 3 years since my dad told me that I was the one... I was the one who was born as that archangel...

Archangel Suzune... I heard of her in the religious festivals my dad used to take me to... I don't go anymore... Hell! I'm hardly ever let out of the house! My dad is WAY too over-protective! I'll be fine outside , I always tell him , but no! He NEVER listened to me... Got the better of me now I'll tell you that much...

anyway back on track

I was walking home from school when... I saw a... VERY strange scene outside a convenience store... A girl , with blonde hair that had been curled , wearing a maid outfit was waiting outside the store... Or so it appeared.

I closed my pink eyes and turned my head away from the scene , my baby blue hair swaying while I did so. I never do anything too extravagant with my hair. It's normally all down. Bangs , Everything.

"Is everything done Master Konda?" asked a voice

I turned to look back at the maid girl. She was bowing to a guy with reddish hair and bored red eyes. I knew who he was... Kyoki Konda... The guy I only knew existed last year. He'd been going to my highschool for the same amount of time I did. He's the only guy who's never asked me out or acknowledged my existence until last year... People say he's the most popular guy in my school. As we didn't have uniform , he wore the same black knit hat every day and (As I saw on his Facebook) has tons of the same black T-shirt and tons of the same dark crimson button up shirt. He normally wears black pants with a chain and flashy black boots. He was apart of a millionaire family. The Kondas were well known millionaires , they could get anything they wanted. I've also heard that , despite being the most popular guy , Kyoki's never had a girlfriend. He can just charm a girl with his eyes and she'd be completely under his control... It's scary if you actually think about it.

"Yeah... Let's go." He replied to the maid

I just sighed , letting go of the creepy ass vibe I just had

"The world's full of weirdos... No matter where you turn." I murmured

I needed to get home... I can't be bothered staying in this cold air for another second. I hate the coldness. Especially if it's just been raining... It's horrible then. I normally dress up quite warmly during this season. Well so does everyone. And then I forgot...

Kyoki normally walks this way home too... But he's normally in front of me rather than behind me. I pretend to play deaf , like I can't hear his boots clacking on the concrete , with heels following behind me... I hate the feeling it normally gives off...Like someone's following you...

"Hey! You're that Nami-girl aren't you?" asked the guy behind me who was indeed , Kyoki. Same greeting as always

"At least sound a bit surprised when you see me" I mumbled "Yes? What is it?"

"A half assed answer for 'Another weirdo in the world' is it?" He mocked

"Y'know , eavesdropping is a bad thing , especially if it's a guy listening in on a girl" I replied , still half assed

"Never thought someone like you would be the most popular girl , especially with a personality like that!" He laughed

"This is my Please-Piss-Off personality , this comes on when school's over. And I'm surprised at how you aren't the basic snobby millionaires child" I came-back

"Hey , people would need to pay to touch me you know?" He said smugly

"Yeah... Amazing... Like you have a body people would want to touch." I yawned

"Ehem six pack" He said lazily lifting up his jacket , shirt and T-shirt , revealing a six pack

"Wow , a six pack in the flesh! Good for you." I said sarcastically

"Is your head getting filled with thoughts yet?" he asked

"Hrmm...Let's see... All I'm thinking is that you're self-centered and couldn't care less about anyone else. And besides , why are you bragging? I have the biggest bust size in the school!" I said

"Yeah! At size C haha! you call that a big bust size?" He laughed

"It's a big bust size for Japanese women , normally they're stuck with A's or B's for life." I said before turning to my house

"Meh" we said in unison while he walked off and I walked back into my house.

Once again... The same God damned conversation. It never goes any different , he's a dick as always... Yet that could captivate a girl. Or... is he just being a jackass to me...? Meh , like I could care! Who would? It's personality that counts... I guess... But it'd be good to have a nice looking guy so rumors don't spread. Not that I would listen to them of course.

"Back , Dad!" I yelled

"Welcome home , honey! There's tea on the kitchen table!" He yelled down

Faulty wiring again? Or is it something else this time? Not that I care too much. I grab the tea and go up to my room. Once I reach my bedroom door I saw my Dad in the bathroom. The taps were gone. I dropped my school stuff and rested my back on the doorframe drinking the tea

"New taps or what?" I asked

"Yeah , the old ones were getting a bit rusty so I bought somd new ones" he said

"Right..." I replied picking up my stuff and beading into my room

I drank all the tea whilst listening to my music. I had... a weird feeling that night. As if something bad was going to happen. I decided to flip through a magazine i saw lying on my desk. I flipped through the pages until i stopped on page 66. It was a picture of Kyoki in some clothes by a popular japanese designer. I actually forgot Kyoki was a model too. Urgh... the people I know...seriously... I find it annoying! How smug he looks! Especially in that shot! It's like he thinks he's better than everyone on the planet! I hated that about him! He was... He was such an asshole! He's always gonna stay the same!

After studying for a few hours I saw that it was 1:00am and so I decided to go to sleep.I managed to get to sleep somehow but... I couldn't shake the feeling that... someone was watching me the entire time...

 **Kk**

 **Chapter 1 done! This was the little intro to it cx**

 **Also I'm doing a ロミオとシンデレラ fanfic (Romeo and Cinderella fanfic) with my own charas aswell cx Hope you'll wait for that too!**

 **I was kinda lost for what I should write & so I thought I should end it here! Peace!**


End file.
